


fly into the airㅡ let me land into your arms

by thottticus



Series: suffer the students ㅡ nielwink [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, mentioned jaehwan jisung and seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thottticus/pseuds/thottticus
Summary: Halloween parties are great, especially at the Park and Kang's residence.





	fly into the airㅡ let me land into your arms

 

Halloween parties are great. Especially at the Park and Kang's residence.

 

  
♡

 

  
"So you're just going for the Korean Airlines Pilot huh?"

 

Jihoon asked, his attention still on the dishes he's maneuvering on the sink.

 

"Yeah, I don't have anything on my mind right now."

 

"There's plenty to choose from, _Daniel_."

 

The older groaned in response, and Jihoon can sense the pout on his boyfriend's face. "There's no one to impress there, _Jihoon_."

 

With that, Jihoon turns around while wiping his hand with a small towel. Sitting on the opposite chair from Daniel. "There is one."

 

The older raised his eyebrows, quite skeptical. "Who would that be?"

 

A laugh comes out from the younger, with Daniel staring at him weirdly. His laugh dies down seconds after, a hand poking Daniel's forehead as he smiled. "I don't know, me?"

 

The other rolled his eyes playfully, grabbing Jihoon's hand gently. "Who are you going to be? If you don't have any ideas yet you can be my princ-"

 

"I don't like dressing up." Jihoon simply said, thumb running across the older males' knuckles in a soothing manner. "And I don't want to catch everyone's attention."

 

Daniel snickered at that, the younger looking at him fondly. "You're too confident." Jihoon laughed again and this time, Daniel was smiling at him. Simply watching the ethereal human being laughing in front of him.

 

"That's what I get for getting the whole college department to like me."

 

The younger stood up from his seat and settles himself in between Daniel's legs, the older slightly surprised with the sudden intimacy.

 

"Is this the side effect for getting them to like you?"

 

"No, it's the side effect that the great Kang Daniel did to me."

 

The two were smiling at each like idiots falling in love at a summer nights dream once again. Both equally whipped and infatuated with each other.

 

A few seconds later the two were practically eating each other's faces, Daniel's hand already underneath Jihoon'sㅡDaniel'sㅡoversized sweater and Jihoon's hand settled at the back of his boyfriends hair. The younger was pulling the others hair to part and eventually it worked, a pout already rested on the olders face. "We have to be at the party before 9."

 

Daniel glances at the clock behind them, it was already 8 in the evening. He sighs and pecks Jihoon's lips one more time. Hugging his waist as he leans his head on his chest, the younger running his hand through Daniel's soft hair.

 

"Do we have to arrive that early?"

 

The younger stops what he's doing and chuckles, "Of course, if you don't want Daehwi to hate us. We already ditched his party last year."

 

Daniel shot up with his eyes widened, "We had an excuse! You couldn't walk that da-"

 

With that, the younger covers his boyfriends mouth. His face flashed red from embarrassment just from the thought of remembering the day he almost dreaded Daniel.

 

"Jesus, Daniel. Just go and change." The man could only nod, quite finding that the younger would still be embarrassed about what happened the previous year.

 

"You're gonna be the death of me."

 

The older said, laughing as he stood up and kissed Jihoon's temple before patting his head. Already off to prepare himself for the party.

 

Jihoon's face is still red, but not from the embarrassment. But due to the fact that he's feeling flattered about his boyfriends choice of actions. Something like that he should have gotten used to, yet 3 years of their relationship and he's still not used to his gentle touches and flattering compliments.

 

  
♡

 

A whistle is thrown across the room, particularly a man with long legs clad in a [pilot](https://mobile.twitter.com/kdncafe/status/1043759833575391232) uniform instead of the idea suggested earlier.

 

The younger man is currently fixing his slightly still wet hair, drying it with a hair blower while his eyes remain closed all this while. He soon turns the blower off to sneak a glance at the man standing at his door, squinting his eyes at the sight of him.

 

"Who are you and what did you do to my Prince?"

 

Daniel snorts and made his way beside Jihoon, the younger one eyeing him cautiously because _damn_ ㅡa hot pilot is near himㅡ and he feels everything hot around all of a sudden.

 

"I know you want me right now but can you please help me fix my hair?"

 

It was Jihoon's turn to snort, shortly looking away from his boyfriend as he stood up and brings his towel with him. Drying the older's nearly damaged scalp.

 

"Have I told you, you look beautiful?"

 

"I don't think that's the right term to use on a man."

 

"But it suits you."

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and a few minutes later, his hands are on Daniel's soft cheeks. Already standing in between his legs as he applied light make-up on his face. The older can only watch in amusement, his hands resting on Jihoon's waist while he hums to an unknown song he only thought of.

 

"Where did you even learn to do this?"

 

Daniel asked, his attention still on the younger that's currently applying colored powder on his eyelidsㅡhe doesn't know and he doesn't know what it isㅡwith Jihoon instructing him, _'close your eyes'_.

 

The older man complied, closing his eyes. He can feel the brush sweeping across his lids, "Daehwi and Jinyoung taught me, I thought I already told you that?"

 

A light-hearted laugh escaped from the younger's lips, his breathing practically hitting Daniel's faceㅡnot that he was complainingㅡhe actually liked the idea of holding Jihoon closely like this.

 

"With Jinyoung? I was there when he got exposed for applying contour to make his face smaller."

 

Another chuckle came out of Jihoon, both of them smiling at the thought their younger friend being exposed like that in front of their friends.

 

"They were good times."

 

Jihoon is still applying something on Daniel's eye, blowing on it after. He was nearly done with his masterpiece, it's what he claims it to be atleast.

 

"Don't move."

 

The older eyed him curiously, the young man's back facing him as he rummaged through his table. He can identify the one he was holding immediately, Jihoon turned around to face him. Fixing his gaze on Daniel's full lipsㅡthank god his boyfriend had the most beautifully sculpted lipsㅡwhile his hand rested on his chin, the other hand working expertly to apply lip tint on his lips.

 

"And... _Done_."

 

Jihoon declared, proudly looking at his boyfriend with a lopsided grin while Daniel looked at himself in the mirror. "Thank you, baby." he said and hugged Jihoon's waist. Careful enough not to smudge anything on his pale colored [outfit](https://www.instagram.com/p/BpbvbOXgm11/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1844f43e6ot1c).

 

The younger hums in response, giving Daniel's black hair a little fix. And the little fix soon turning his boyfriend into a Greek god, he always loved Daniel not just by his looks, even though he looked like a neglected caterpillar when he wakes up every morningㅡhe still loved him. Everything of Daniel. And he's sure the older thinks of him just the same.

 

"How about you?"

 

Jihoon already sat at the chair next to him, making himself comfortable. "I can handle myself, we'll be there in no time." Then there's a hand picking out a brush and applying a small amount of foundation on his face.

 

Daniel hums, as the younger was applying light make up on his already beautifully sculpted face. He stood up from his chair and made himself comfortable on his bed, grabbing the peach pillow on the side that he gave to the younger as a gift. With a note saying, _'In case you miss me..'_ and a bunch of other cheesy lines he may or may not gotten from the internet.

 

A few minutes of closing his eyes, reminiscing the moment he actually asked Jihoon out on a rooftop. They weren't young, they were legal. Himself already had a stable jobㅡa photographerㅡwhile the other worked as a florist.

 

"I'm done."

 

His train of thoughts suddenly was interrupted by his boyfriends voice, Daniel sat up straight on his bed and watched him apply his chapstick on.

 

"How do I look?"

 

A clicking sound of the chapsticks cap is heard once, then Jihoon standing up in front of him to show his pointㅡ _wow_ ㅡthe older thought.

 

"Breathtaking?"

 

Daniel smiled, standing up to circle his arms around the young man's waist. "Cheesy." The younger responded, smiling as he places a chaste kiss on his boyfriends lips. Tiptoeing slightly to capture it.

 

"It's true."

 

Jihoon hums with a smile, bringing his hand fix Daniel's tie. Just tight enough for his boyfriend to be able to breath. The older eyeing his delicate hands fumbling around his necktie, "You're ready?"

 

"Sure." He taps his chest lightly, dusting away invisible wrinkles on his uniform while a lopsided grin appears on Daniel's lips before placing another peck on his temple.

 

♡

 

"Niel Hyung! Jihoon Hyung!"

 

Daehwi's voice literally boomed out the hallway, waving like his arm is going to come off soon and behind him wasㅡBae Jinyoung and Park WoojinㅡJihoon's own circle of friends since they were in high school.

 

"I thought you won't come againㅡoh hyung you look so great!"

 

The compliment is suddenly thrown across Daniel, the older utterly looked confused for a moment as he looks at Jihoon for helpㅡand a little taken aback. The younger could only chuckle, he feels a weight on his left shoulder, turning around briefly to be faced with his other dongsaengㅡJinyoung dressed as a Disney Prince. "Hey hyung."

 

"Wow, I didn't even recognize you under that costume."

 

Jihoon sarcastically comments, the younger throwing him a scandalous face. "I handpicked these!"

 

"I'm just kidding, you look great." Jihoon snorts, putting his friend on a headlock. A protest and a whine coming out of the younger as he struggles to keep his hyung off of him. "Did you just forget about me, Park?"

 

Both looked up to a very skeptical looking Woojin, also clad in a Prince outfit, he recognizes it's a character from their favorite movie they used to watch back in their dorm. "You did not just dress up as my _most_ dreaded disney character."

 

The other Park bowed down with such grace, making Jihoon gag as he laughed. Letting go of his dongsaeng while muttering an apology.

 

"Too bad you didn't dress up as Anna."

 

"Unbelievable."

 

Jihoon comments, holding out another laugh while the other Park shakes his head. Rolling his eyes at the other. "I atleast bothered to rent a costume and join the fun, unlike _someone_ I know."

 

"Yeah hyung, why didn't you dress up?"

 

This time, Jihoon is glancing at Daniel when his younger dongsaeng asked him the question. Watching the other frantically wave his arms in front of Daehwi, he himself claiming to be the olders _'number one'_ fanboy since highschool.

 

"I didn't feel like I would suit anyone, plus. I'm too lazy to do it." He said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

 

"Well, enjoy your night. This party is going to be shaking with wild hedgehogs so you better find yourself a spot."

 

Woojin informs them, true to his wordsㅡit's always a mess at parties. Parties like these ones were not any different with other onesㅡwild and free. It remained that way since.

 

He sees Jinyoung making his way on Daehwi and Daniel's direction from a distance, Jinyoung muttering an apology to the older while he pulls the younger by his collar to drag him away from the embarrassment he's pulling through on his own party.

 

"We'll see you later. Enjoy."

 

Jihoon said to them as the other three left, with a yell coming out from Daehwi that sounded nearly like _'don't ditch us!'_ while struggling to get out of Jinyoung's strong grip on his arms.

 

"Forgot about me already?"

 

Beside him is a voice he can recognize anywhere, however he can already sense the pout on his boyfriend's lips. Laughing softly, he turns to look at him and wellㅡhe isn't wrong. He reaches to pinch his cheeks lightly, immediately responding with a whine from Daniel. "How can I?"

 

"You didn't even bother to save me from your ferocious friend."

 

Jihoon hums and let's out a laugh, eyes turning crescent. While Daniel watched him, his eyes immediately turning soft at the sight of him. He inwardly groans, knowing very well that he's no match for the Jihoon like thisㅡthat smile and laugh that makes his legs turn into jelly the moment he glances at him.

 

"He was nice though."

 

The younger replied, a smile lingering on his lips s responded. The older slotted their arms together, intertwining their hands. Jihoon glanced at their connected hands for a moment and looked up at Daniel questioningly, "What? I'm not allowed to hold your hand anymore?"

 

The older caught up to him immediately, responding him with a laugh and a kiss at his temple. The younger clearly taken a back at the gesture.

 

He looks away embarrassingly, his face flush red from the intimacy. He really will never get used to this anytime soon, no matter how much the older gave done this to him.

 

"... _idiot_."

 

He mutters under his breath, giving Daniel's hand a small squeeze as a smile appears on his lips again.

 

The older could only laugh at his reaction, of course. The almighty Kang Daniel is the only one who can make him have reactions like theseㅡand he's not planning to change that anytime soon.

 

♡

 

Amidst the night of the party, all can Jihoon feel is his heart beating rapidly whenever the older decides to mess up with him. Although not in a bad way, it was making him feel warm.

 

Beside the flirty demeanor they both were putting on, not that he was denying it. They met some of Daniel's childhood friendsㅡ _substitute parents_ ㅡalong the way. He was familiar with them since they all went to the same university before graduating. One of them being Yoon Jisungㅡthe oldest one on their circle of friends yet still single at the age of 27.

 

Two of the older's best friends arriving later onㅡSeongwoo and JaehwanㅡJihoon particularly leaves a memory of Seongwoo, who tried to court him on his sophomore year. Later on only discovering that it was only an act to make Daniel jealousㅡ and to stop him from moping around their dorm. He vividly remembers everything from their college days. ' _Ahh. Memories.'_

 

"Hey, you okay?"

 

He felt a nudge on his side, knowing very well from where it came from. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

Daniel snorts, not buying what the younger just said. Before he could continue their banterㅡhe hears his name being called from afar.

 

"Daniel!"

 

The older glanced at the figure coming at them, with the shorter peeking out in curiosity. The person was dressed in a ship captainㅡas he can recognize. His blonde hair standing out in the crowd making nearly everyone glance at their direction.

 

"Sungwoon!"

 

The two shared a warm hug, Daniel completely engulfing the older one in his embrace due to their height difference. Jihoon is looking at him slightly shocked, nonetheless giving the other a hug once the older lets go of him. "I thought you moved to Chicago?" With the way Sungwoon was glancing at him, smiling warmly at them.

 

"Let's take a sit first, I'm _exhausted_."

 

So they did, the three of them sitting side by side. Giving them both the time to catch up with each other as the oldest of the three animatedly tells his story about his experience on staying at the beautiful city. Himself giving out compliments to their costumesㅡDaniel's and he positively responded with a light-hearted laughㅡ once again Jihoon was asked about not wearing a costume and particularly saying the _same_ reason all night. Sungwoon only responds with a laugh and a pout from the youngest.

 

"By the way, I'm staying here for good, the company gave me a stable job here."

 

The older beams proudly, the other two glancing at each other with equally shocked reactions. The youngest snaps out first and gave Sungwoon a hug, pattying his back slightly. "Wow, congratulations hyung. I'm really happy for you."

 

Daniel did the same, smiling warmly at the older. He suddenly claps his hands once, grinning at the pair. "Thank you, now enough about me. How are you two?"

 

They took turns on telling their stories, with Jihoon complaining all about Daniel's _really bad_ sleeping habitsㅡand Daniel about the younger staying up _all_ night to play video games. They were several stories of them and Sungwoon can't help but smile at the couple. Seeing those eyes looking at each other fondly like it's their first ever meeting all over againㅡSungwoon is sure they deserved the best.

 

"I need to see the others, I gotta excuse myself."

 

The older stood up and Jihoon gave him another hug before parting, Daniel patting him gently on the shoulder as he waves his goodbye. Excusing himself from the two.

 

"It's nice to see him again, so successful."

 

Jihoon leans on Daniel's shoulder, closing his eyes as he smiles. Reaching to connect their hands once again to stroke his thumb across his knuckles.

 

"He deserved it, he worked hard for it after all." Daniel responded, his free hand stroking Jihoon's gray locks with much difficulty.

 

"You tired?"

 

The younger nodded, not bothering to open his eyes.

 

"Let's go home then."

 

♡

 

Not wasting any more time, the younger plopped himself on the sofa. His shoes were still on but honestlyㅡ _who cares_ ㅡthe softness of the sofa gets the best of him.

 

"You're not gonna change?"

 

Daniel asked, removing his shoes first before making his way to the refrigator to grab himself a cold drink. The silence that engulfs the living room answers his question, glancing at the figure already sleeping soundly on the sofa. Thinking that it must have tired him out from too much walking and talking and less sitting.

 

The older shakes his head and squats beside his boyfriends sleeping figure. His eyes lingering on his long eyelashes, his pink full lips that he loves to bite, soft cheeks he loves to touch, his nose he loves to poke and kiss in a way of showing his affection, and his eyes that he fell in love with the moment he laid his own eyes in them. He reaches to stroke his cheeks gently with his thumb, tucking the strand of hair behind his ears that was peeking out on his forehead.

 

As much as he didn't want to bother him from his sleep, he didn't want his boyfriends face to get rashes because of the make up he put on before they went to the party.

 

"Jihoon, baby, change your clothes and wash your face."

 

Daniel gently shakes his body, the younger only responded with a grunt, turning his body on the opposite side of Daniel, and in a firm and sleepy voice he responds with a. "No."

 

The older groans and clicks his tongue, sighing as he stood up. He stretches his arms and scoops the younger on his arms, luckily he goes to the gym so carrying him wasn't that much of a hard work.

 

While making their way on their bedroom, the younger was muttering something under his sleep. Something along the lines of _'Don't undress me'_ and _'You're not getting anything'_ to which Daniel resides with a lighthearted laugh. Stroking the younger's hair as he proceeds to unbutton his boyfriends upper clothing. 

 

Suddenly, the only thing that Daniel can feel is a hand slapping his own and a sting at the back of his palmㅡa stroke of red across it as the pain burns through his hand.

 

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT DOING IT TONIGHT!"

 

"I WAS CHANGING YOUR CLOTHES!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> there's so much tension between nw nowadays, we have been well fed last night


End file.
